25 Days of DRRR!
by deecherrywolf
Summary: A 25 days of Christmas meme/challenge from Livejournal. Pairings will be random. Don't expect any of it to be exclusively het, yaoi, yuri, whatever. M stuff inside now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a challenge from LiveJournal. One of my friends made it and I wanted to try it... I'll be doing each one with Durarara for the series... pairings will be various... and I may even make it smutty sometimes. Because I seem to only want to write porn most of the time.

This is also my first time writing for DRRR! aside from on the kink meme. I don't know if I will post my kink meme writings here because I'm embarrassed at how perverse some of them are...

25 Days of DRRR!

**Day 1 – mistletoe; Characters – Izaya, Shizuo, Vorona**

(I've never written Vorona before, sorry if my voice for her sucks~)

Humanity had such weird customs. Like this whole Christmas thing. It was even more interesting that the Christian holiday had become such a part of everyday life in Japan. Most of the country wasn't even Christians, but the gimmick of giving out gifts, decorating the town in reds and greens, and being able to have an excuse to not work drove many to celebrate the holiday anyways. Izaya didn't really celebrate Christmas. Unless you counted having a glass of wine while watching people celebrating it, but generally; his atheist ways didn't bring him to care about the holiday.

But his beloved humans seemed to care and it was fascinating watch them. How they bought ridiculous things for such a festivity and how they felt obligated to spend an ample amount of time together. It was amusing. But one thing he noticed that amused him even more, was Heiwajima Shizuo's distaste for the holiday. It made him snicker each time he was perched a top of a building; watching people go by, only to spot Shizuo... who always stuck out like a sore thumb. The man would often be alone now... the absence of his senpai was intriguing but Izaya easily chalked it up to Tom-san wanting to spend Christmas time with his love, not with the angry blond. And rightfully so. As the days got closer to Christmas Eve, the more often lovers started to pine for each other and spend more time together.

When Izaya had jokingly told Namie that they should spend Christmas Eve together, the woman had damn near snapped at him. Her brow furrowing, lip curling in disgust. She had spat at him and said that it was disgusting. Of course, it wasn't like she'd be able to spend it with her loved one. Why would her brother want to spend a lover's holiday with his sister? Honestly!

But seeing the blond scowl and stalk the streets of a lit up Ikebukuro was something Izaya felt so much pleasure over seeing. That miserable face was so amusing! And yet, seeing Shizuo stalk around made him want to have some fun... running through the streets of Ikebukuro, Christmas lights illuminating their shadows as Shizuo tried to kill him. Ah, that would be nice.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the other debt collector approach Shizuo. Ah, yes... he had forgotten about the Russian woman. Those cold, blue-gray eyes looked up at Shizuo, they were conversing... both of them looking rather reserved. And then sometime odd happened- Vorona took hold of Shizuo's sleeve, tugging on it gently. The two of them stalked toward a bakery where assorted Christmas cakes were being sold.

Izaya watched as Vorona had pointed out at the various cakes, turning to glance at Shizuo from time to time to see what the man thought of each cake and which one seemed the best. Izaya grimaced. Knowing Shizu-chan, he'd pick out the most sickeningly sweet cake there. As this domestic-like scene developed before him, he felt the urge to go down there himself. He straightened his jacket back over his body, grinning cattishly as he easily flung himself over the building, easily catching himself as he made his way down.

Shizuo was happy Vorona had started working for Tom now. While his senpai decided to be with his current girlfriend this time of year, he was usually left alone. And while Shizuo didn't mind being alone, this time of year was... rather difficult. After all, Christmas Eve was meant for lovers and all around him, people paired off into twos, making one feel very lonely. It was bad enough that he was positive that he would have the hardest time finding someone who could handle him romantically- but then here came this holiday where couples flashed themselves out there in pride. It almost felt like they were mocking him.

And then here came Vorona.

Vorona was special to him. Maybe not like a lover, but a dear friend. She was a coworker, and Shizuo didn't agree to romance with people he worked with, but if there was anyone who he could fall in love with; it could be Vorona.

She came out of the store, holding a rather large box. She opened it to show him the cake. "I hope you don't mind the one I chose. It was a rather difficult decision. So many cakes and so many different styles. There was one with a lot of strawberries and not a lot of whipped cream. There were also some with very little strawberries and a lot of whipped cream. They all looked good and wasn't sure which one would be best. I went on a whim and got one of the biggest ones."

"Ah, I see. Well, it looks good. Wanna go take a seat somewhere to eat it?"

"...Thank you very much."

The two of them made their way to the park, where the trees were decorated for the holidays. Shizuo sat down at one of the benches, exhaling out his cigarette smoke before looking over at Vorona who sat next to him, flipping the cake open. Shizuo eyed the cake. It looks really good. Vorona took out the plastic utensils that had been provided for them, Shizuo was about to cut himself off a piece when something dark flickered among the lights. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the fur-trimmed jacket. He scowled, his need for cake vanishing as he saw the man he wanted to see the least of.

Izaya grinned at him, his red eyes twinkling in mischief. Vorona took a bite out of her piece of cake, ignoring as Shizuo bolted up, roaring at Izaya and took off. It was an everyday occurrence after all.

Shizuo chased after Izaya. The only thing in this world that could keep him from enjoying cake was the louse. He felt his brow tick as Izaya continued to run. They eventually ran down an alleyway before Shizuo firmly grabbed hold of Izaya's hood, flinging the man against a battered old door. He stepped in to him, snarling.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smash your fucking skull in."

Izaya sneered at him. "Ah, did Shizu-chan want to eat that cake that badly?"

Shizuo snarled, his hand tightening on Izaya's throat, clenching. Izaya let out a choked laugh, his eyes beginning to water as he looked up, spotting a familiar green plant above their heads... a festive little plant that held meaning. He blinked through his watery eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. He leaned up as much as he could, capturing Shizuo's lips in his own.

The blond felt his mind go blank at the feel of those poisonous lips on his. His grip loosened as Izaya rubbed his tongue along Shizuo's lower lip. The taller man shuddered, surprised that the tongue wasn't forked as he opened his own mouth, pouring out his frustrations in the kiss. For a moment, he had forgotten who he was with and what he was doing. He was mad and the sudden pressure against him urged him to press back, their lips hitting each other messily, tongues dueling, teeth bumping on occasion. It wasn't until he heard that voice mewl that he pulled back.

He pushed Izaya away from him, his eyes narrowing; ignoring the flush on his face, he growled. "What the fuck flea!"

Izaya raised a brow. "Don't you know Shizu-chan? You're always suppose to kiss under a mistletoe."

Shizuo's eyes flickered up to the small red and green plant before scowling down at Izaya. The flea's eyes were lit up in amusement and that aggravated him even more. Izaya laughed, easily pulling himself up on a metal staircase on the building beside him. "Did I steal Shizu-chan's first kiss? Unless you are always that bad at kissing! You even bumped teeth with me, so nasty and unrefined, Shizu-chan~!"

"Izaya! Get back here you fucking flea!"

Izaya laughed, arching a brow as he scaled the stairs, grinning as Shizuo followed him and as they chased each other through the city, the festive lights illuminating them, Izaya felt something akin to Christmas cheer. After all, what's a good Christmas without messing around with Shizu-chan's head?


	2. Chapter 2

25 Days of DRRR!

**Day 2 – egg nog, Characters - Mikado, Kida  
**

Kida Masaomi hadn't been expecting to visit Mikado on Christmas, but Saki had insisted he should. The two of them never really saw each other anymore. After Kida had left for Shinjuku and started working for Izaya, the two only had time for each other on chats. Even after he had got Mikado to move to Ikebukuro so they had more time together... it was funny how life worked like that. He snorted. But today, he planned for a surprise visit. He had some left over Christmas cake that he and Saki had already shared most of and a carton of egg nog. He knocked hesitantly on the door. Who knows if Mikado was even in.

When he heard shuffling inside the apartment, a grin encompassed his face. The door opened, revealing a sleepy-eyed Mikado, rubbing at one of his eyes as one groggy blue eye looked at Kida.

The blond grinned. "Yahoo~ Look what I brought over for you! Since I know that you don't really have anyone to share Christmas cake with, I figured you'd enjoy what was left of mine. Aren't I so generous?"

Mikado felt like he didn't have the heart to tell Kida that he and Anri had shared a couple of pieces of Christmas cake together, but seeing as Kida rarely visited anymore, why not enjoy his friend's company. He opened the door a little wider, letting Kida in.

"What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, the egg nog of course! Now, I know you're probably a light weight, Mikado... but the eggnog doesn't have much alcohol in it, so don't worry too much!"

Kida poured himself some of the egg nog while Mikado taste-tested the piece of cake. Kida lifted the cup up. "Cheers~!"

He took a drink, shuddering at the sweet taste mixed with eggs and alcohol. He looked at Mikado, who eyed the glass of his own warily. Kida rolled his eyes. "Mikado, it's just egg nog. It's not like you are going to get drunk off of it."

Mikado smiled. "You're right. Thanks."

After the was carton almost gone, Kida was feeling pretty good. He wasn't drunk by any means, but he did feel a pleasant buzz from the alcohol, making him feel relaxed. He glanced over at Mikado, who had his head laying on the table. He frowned. Did the egg nog make him sick? He poked at Mikado, who finally turned his face to look at Kida.

Mikado's face was slightly pink and his eyes were drooped and glazed. Kida blinked wildly. "Mikado... are you drunk!"

"Noo... of course not, Kida-kun..."

The slurred answer was all he needed. He laughed as he patted his dear friend over the head. "Oh Mikado, only you could get drunk on egg nog."

"I told you... I'm not! Not drunk."

Kida laughed again, taking a sip of his own egg nog, brow raising. Mikado had been so sheltered, it's not even funny. And here he was... working for Orihara Izaya... and he lived in a world where alcohol was nothing of a big deal. It warmed his heart yet spiked something akin to jealousy at Mikado's innocent reaction to the egg nog. He remembered a time when a couple of glasses of egg nog would cause him to get drunk too... but not anymore.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Mikado leaned against him. He laughed at his friend. "Never knew you leaned that way, Mikado~!"

"Jokes still suck."

Kida grinned at the drunk sounding reply. He sighed as he took another drink of his egg nog, offering some more cake to Mikado. It was nice to have a break from work like this.

And when was he ever going to see Mikado drunk again?


	3. Chapter 3

25 Days of DRRR!

**Day 3 – sleigh ride Characters - Shinra, Celty  
**

Everyone had been wary when the black rider was walking, seen without her trusty motorcycle... even more so when she walked into the park. The black rider, for once, didn't look so confident. She walked slowly, rubbing her arms together occasionally. The helmet looked completely out of place on such a timid looking woman at this moment. And then she stood in front of a man who smiled at her.

"Celty! I'm glad you could make it."

Celty quickly began typing, almost making many mistakes along the way _[[What is this about?]]_

Shinra pouted. "Celty, I wanted to have a romantic date with you and you're acting like this?"

Celty fumbled with her phone _[[You should have told me! I would have changed.]]_

Shinra smiled. "But Celty is beautiful no matter what she wears! Now come on, I have a treat for you."

Within the helmet, Celty was sure her shadows were turning pink and making heart shapes as she followed her lover. After they arrived at a little stop, a whinny made her perk up. She peered over to see a beautiful stallion. She walked over to it, placing a gentle hand on it's nose. She shuddered at the familiar feeling. She looked over at Shinra curiously.

_[[You got me a horse for Christmas?]]_

Shinra laughed. "No Celty. We're going to ride on here."

He pointed up to the sleigh. Sleigh rides in the park... She took pause as she approached the sleigh. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get on. But when Shinra held out his hand, she couldn't help but curl her fingers around his, letting him pull her up. She scooted away from him once they sat atop the sleigh. The driver accepted Shinra's yen and then gave the horse it's instructions to move.

As the ride began, Celty was hit with a wave of nostalgia. The feeling of the sleigh creaking beneath her, the sound of the horse's foot moving, so different from the sound of a motorcycle... it made her think of the time before all of this madness. When she still had a head and when she lived in Ireland. She realized with a sinking feeling that she somewhat missed it... missed the feeling of being on those bumpy roads, traveling through the fog.

She leaned against Shinra, happy to have his arms wrap around her. Shinra looked down at her sympathetically. He smiled and whispered to her. "I knew you'd like this."

Celty didn't say anything, because he was right and just this small taste of her old life made her thankful to be with someone like Shinra. So just for this small moment, she'd allow him to cuddle her. Knowing if he tried anything, a nice punch in the gut would suffice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: These things just keep getting shorter and shorter! I plan for a longer one soon as I have the four days off from work. So plenty of time to write!

Also, thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and even added this story to alerts! I appreciate it and love you all!

**Day 4 - christmas cookies; Characters - Shizuo, Kasuka**

He had put them in a bag and wrote his name over it and even wrote warnings of 'do not eat' 'don't touch!' 'that means you, Kasuka!'

And still, once he came home, there was the empty bag with Kasuka sitting quietly at the table, finishing up of the last cookie that Shizuo had intended to eat himself, biting on the reindeer head and chewing it mechanically as he ignored his brother's roar. Of course when his brother picked up the fridge and chucked it across the room. It hit the side of the wall with a loud crash, obvious that he hadn't aimed for Kasuka. The younger boy just sat there, staring off vacantly before getting up. He put his milk glass into the sink, and stalked off. The next thing Shizuo knew, he was getting into trouble for the fridge that laid on the floor across the room.

–

Shizuo was mad at Kasuka. And even though he knew his anger wouldn't last, he still couldn't help but blame his baby brother for this. It was _his _fault he was in trouble right now. If only he had left the cookies alone! Shizuo had made them last night, all alone in the kitchen, enjoy using the festive cookie cutters on pre-made dough. They were easy and looked delicious. It burned him up that his brother would devour the cookies first... even when he put his name on them!

He huffed, scratching his head as he laid on his bed. It was so boring. He rolled over on his side... his anger slowly dissipating. The knock on his door made him sit up. Who would just knock on his door when he was in trouble? He walked over, swinging the door open. Nobody was there.

But a bag of cookies were.

He picked them up. They were different than the ones he made. These ones looked richer, fuller... and the shapes of the reindeer, candy canes, and stockings looked more precise. They were also all iced with a nice chocolate icing. He pulled on out, taking a bite out of it.

It was delicious. Super sweet, just the way he liked it. He finished the cookie in his hand and then smiled.

He hoped Kasuka had enjoyed those cookies. Because he was positive Kasuka's cookie baking skills were much better than his.


	5. Chapter 5

This should have been posted yesterday, but yesterday was my birthday and I had been distracted all day ;w; I'm sorry! ~goes back to eating leftover noodles~

Now I prove that I am and always will be a pervert! This one and next one are PORN.

**Day 05 – first snowfall; Characters – Shizuo, Izaya**

Their chase had become a habitual thing. Izaya would either provoke Shizuo by coming in on his turf or he would just show up in Ikebukuro, prompting the other man to give chase. Today was no different. The cold December air bit into their skin as they ran down the streets of Ikebukuro; puffs of breath visible as they ran past the many buildings, avoiding colliding with people (or were people avoiding them?), they made their way into an alley way, Izaya's hood finally falling off the back of his head. The flutter of cloth made Shizuo lunge, grabbing hold of the fabric.

Izaya let out a strangled sound as Shizuo used the hood of his jacket to swing him around and press him against the cold bricks. Izaya laughed as Shizuo's warm body pressed against his own. The cold in front of him and the heat behind him made his body tremble. Just like the habitual chasing... now came the habitual fucking.

Shizuo licked his lips, feeling his frigid skin as he began bucking his hips into Izaya's. He growled erotically in the other man's ear, hearing him mewl, but that mewl quickly became a laugh.

Oh. How he hated him. He bit down on the lobe of the ear, hearing Izaya hiss. Feeling accomplished from the sound he made, he licked the pale neck, growling as his hips snapped upward again.

Izaya panted as he heard his belt buckle click and soon his pants fell down his legs. They pooled over his feet, his boxers joining them.

Shizuo shoved three fingers into the fleas mouth, just as a snowflake hit Izaya on the cheek, melting away slowly. The taller man purred. "Suck, or else you won't have any lubrication."

Izaya's tongue moved fluidly over those fingers, coating them with saliva until Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. He wrenched his fingers out, pressing them on Izaya's entrance. Izaya lifted his hips in response, his bottom pressing into Shizuo's hand. He shuddered as the heat of the friction mixed with the cool wetness of the freshly falling snow flakes hit his bottom, creating a euphoric sensation of hot and cold. He mewled and rocked his hips.

Shizuo growled, water droplets forming on his shades from the snowflakes that managed to hit them. Izaya's coat and hair were speckled in white flecks that were slowly melting, and that bottom was getting damp. He withdrew his fingers roughly, causing Izaya to hiss, but soon he filled him up with something bigger.

Izaya bit his lip, making sure Shizuo couldn't see his face. It was painful but above that, it was heaven. He gasped out as Shizuo didn't give him any time to adjust and began ramming into him. He braced himself against the wall, shuddering as that hot arousal pummeled his insides. It felt raw and smoldering hot. He grinned into the wall. Shizu-chan was being awful risky nowadays. The last two times had been without a condom, not counting this time. Either Shizuo was ballsy, or he was guessing Izaya wasn't getting fucked by anyone else.

And Shizuo was right. For now, anyways. Izaya would eventually branch out to other people again. For now, it was fun with Shizuo.

As if sensing his thoughts, those hips became harsher- speeding up and increasing in their strength. Izaya couldn't hold back anymore. He mewled, he cried out, and he moaned deeply. It was becoming to much... and when Shizuo shifted just right- the top of that prick his prostate.

"Ahn!"

Shizuo perked up at the rather vocal cry, knowing exactly what it meant. He focused on that area, please with himself as Izaya mewled louder, his shifting growing persistent. Shizuo knew the flea would soon be close. The sounds of the traffic not far from them along with the footsteps of people just outside the alleyway made the experience more arousing. Anyone could just look over, focus, and see Heiwajima Shizuo with his cock deep inside Orihara Izaya's ass. And quite frankly, Shizuo wouldn't know who would be the most embarrassed if they were caught.

He grunted as he grabbed Izaya's slick manhood. Izaya yelped in pleasure as Shizuo fisted his drooling cock. He laid his head against the brick wall, his hands pressing into it as was pleasured from both the back and the front.

Shizuo snarled, biting down on some of the skin exposed on Izaya's neck. It became a catalyst, Izaya moaned, coming all over Shizuo's hand and the brick wall before them. Shizuo snarled, pumping his hips faster. He was going to shoot. When Izaya moved to take Shizuo out of him, the blond growled, gripping those hips tight. Izaya's eyes widened, a 'no' on his lips as Shizuo came inside of him.

They had stepped over an odd boundary that day... and Shizuo could really care less. He pulled out, his slick cock popping out with a disgusting sound. He watched as come oozed out of Izaya's backside before pulling his pants up. He pulled out a cigarette. "Ah, it's snowing."

Izaya snickered. "Sex in the snow. Not nearly as romantic as on the beach. Ne, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo ignored him, stalking off. He heard Izaya's laughter and felt anger bloom. One day, he'd kill that man.

But for now, he was a good fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 06 – christmas morning; Characters – Izaya, Namie, Seiji**

Izaya was balancing a pen on his lips when the door to his office flew open. The pen fell off and he smirked over at his secretary, who looked like she was going to raise some hell. She stalked over to him, hands firmly on her hips.

"Is there a reason why I'm scheduled to come in on Christmas morning?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's not like you are a Christian, Namie... unless you are hiding your religion, which is completely unnecessary here."

Namie clenched her fists. "Seiji and I always spend the holiday together."

"Well, I'm sure your dear Seiji will be fine on his own, after all- he has a loving girlfriend now, doesn't he?"

Namie flinched. She hated the thought of Seiji falling in love with that despicable girl. It made her heart act and burn. She growled. "What can I do?"

He blinked, then sneered. "Ha? What was that Namie-chan~ You may want to speak up?"

She slapped her hands against the desk. "What can I do so I can have Christmas off?"

"You really are desperate for that off, huh?"

She snarled, glowering at him. He spun his chair over slightly, just so he could face her. He pushed the chair out and motioned to his pants. "Suck my dick, and then we'll think about it."

Out of all the things she had expected him to ask of her... sexual persuasions was the last thing she would have expected. She glared at him, waiting for him to laugh at her and tell her he was joking, but instead his brow lifted- that shit eating grin still on his face. "Well? It's not going to suck itself, you know?"

She huffed a sigh. This was below her. Hell, this was mortifying. She moved close to him. Dropping to her knees, she started to work on his belt buckle, opening it, and then unzipped his pants. She heard him chuckle. "I can't believe you are doing this."

She glared up at him, his eyes glinting at her perversely... it was as if he was ridiculing her with his eyes alone. She hated it. She hated him! She would show him. She wasn't going to show she was embarrassed. She would handle this like a professional- a deal between two adults.

She freed him from the confines of his pants, holding the hot member in her hands. He wasn't hard, but she would fix that. She licked at the head, nibbling gently at it while she ran her hand over the base, her fingernails just barely teasing his balls. She felt them tighten and his cock beginning to harden. She flickered her eyes, noticing the grin gone from his face and his head lolled back. She shuddered as she continued onward, slowly inching the cock into her mouth.

It was slightly salty- more so than some of her old boyfriends; it probably had something to do with the ootoro he ate. She shrugged the thought off as she continued to suck on him, her hands expertly moving over his balls, rubbing them gently, moving lower, stroking his perineum gently. She heard Izaya hiss, his hands raking her head- fingers curling in her locks. She smirked around his arousal. She had won. Teasing the head in her mouth, she pulled out in time for him to come into the air.

She pulled back, watching as he grabbed some tissues, cleaning it up. She cleared her throat, raising a brow.

Izaya looked at her, the sex scent still heavy in the air. "What?"

"Do I get Christmas off now?"

Izaya laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that. Like I'd change the schedule now, even though you did give me a good blow job~" 

Namie scowled, bolting to her feet. She strode over to the door, keeping her dignity intact as much as possible. She hated that man.

Hated him!


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 07 – hot chocolate ; Characters – Shizuo, Vorona, Tom**

It was snowing hard today, something that had taken many of the residents of Ikebukuro by surprise. So much in fact that Shizuo, Vorona, and Tom had quickly managed to escape to Tom's apartment. Shizuo brushed off the snow from his shoulders, shaking the flakes from his hair as well.

Vorona didn't look the least bit perturbed. After all, she was use to cold weather. She merely dusted off the melting snowflakes from her coat. Tom sighed, ignoring the melting flakes in his dreads. "I'll make you guys something hot to drink. Any requests? Tea?"

Both of their eyes lit up and automatically they both responded. "Hot Chocolate."

They looked at each and Tom smiled, walking into his kitchen.

Shizuo shifted. "So you like cake as much as I do and hot chocolate?"

Vorona didn't seem surprised by this. "Well, hot chocolate is a well known way to warm up during the cold. So is alcohol, but I much prefer something sweeter."

Shizuo smirked. "Yeah, I hate beer. It's too bitter."

"I agree."

Shizuo leaned back on the couch, throwing his arms around it; unconsciously throwing and arm over Vorona's shoulders indirectly. "Heh, we even have the same taste in beer."

Vorona blinked, not too sure how that was anything surprising. When Tom came back with three cups of hot chocolate, he smiled at the scene before him. His eyes got this weird glint to them that made Shizuo's cheeks heat up. Vorona didn't seem to notice or care. She took the cup, muttering her thanks, and sipping at it.

Shizuo did as well.

And instantly both of them muttered about it not being sweet enough. They looked at each other flabbergasted, while Tom drank his own cup, smiling into it. Maybe one day in the near future, Shizuo will realize his match is right beside him

(The End)

I rushed this one. But I am kind of a closet Shizuo/Vorona shipper.


	8. Chapter 8

I keep getting distracted ;w; I fully blame having to go in to work at 4 am on that this time around!

Short drabble is short.

**Day 08 – snowmen ; Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, Celty**

Shinra sighed as he wiped his brow, eying the rather large ball before him. He was dressed in a poofy wintercoat, a blue cap with a puff ball on top and thick blue gloves. All picked out by his beloved Celty. Celty who had tried to explain to Shinra she didn't need a coat, but Shinra insisted... so there she stood in a gray peacoat and black fuzzy gloves. She was standing there, waiting for him. He grinned at her. "And that's how you make a snowman."

Celty typed away and held it out to him. [I know how to make a snowman, Shinra. I've seen it done before.]

Shinra shrugged. "Well, do you want to help me finish this one?" Shinra's heart fluttered as his perfect Celty made her way over. His smile growing by the minute.

And then a plastic Santa plowed into the large snowball, demolishing it.

"IZAYA!"

Shinra groaned as his old classmates were chasing each other... AGAIN! He glared at the two as they ran by, Shizuo snatching up the Santa again, chasing after a laughing Izaya.

Celty merely stood there, taking in the chaos of Izaya and Shizuo. She typed on her phone and presented it to Shinra [It's okay, we can make another one, together.]

Shinra smiled blissfully. "Celty!"

He held out his arms, lunging for her.

Only to be punted in the gut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 09 – church ; characters - Shizuo, Izaya**

The sounds of Felix Mendellssohn was heard through out the building on that Christmas day, a woman in white walked down the isle, happy to be having her Western Styled wedding on such a romantic day. Of course, she had no idea of the thing happening outside of the building.

Between the church building and it's shed, were two men who had wound up there from one of their many fights. And like many of their fights, it ended in lips smashing against lips; hands groping bruisingly on skin. It was no delicate affair. The sound of the piano music inside made laughter bubble out of the dark haired man who was getting assaulted by the blond before him. Teeth sinking into his collarbone. He grunted, shuddering.

"Nn, It's like we're getting married, Shizu-chan."

"I'd shut up if I were you, unless you have a death wish, flea."

Izaya purred, his rust-colored eyes flickered with amusement. "I highly doubt you'd kill me at this moment, ne, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled, closing his eyes as Izaya rubbed the hard-on in his pants. He grunted, thrusting against that hand until Izaya finally stopped, pulling away. He leaned against the church building, dipping his fingers into his pants and looking at Shizuo with a saucy look. "I've always wanted to be fucked to the Wedding March."

"What are you spouting now, louse?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot that Shizu-chan is an uncultured monster. He wouldn't know classical music if it bit him on the ass."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "I don't need to know classical music to know you need to shut the fuck up."

Izaya laughed, sliding his pants down now. His erection snug in his boxers. He winked and sneered "Are you going to make me shut up, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo snarled, swooping his head in to lock lips with this man he hated so much. Kissing him just as the Wedding March ended.


End file.
